Kuro
by TheChamp123
Summary: I was once apart of the gods, I enjoyed my life until I saw what Ningens were doing to the world. I will accomplish my goal to erase all Ningen and No mortal or god will stop me! I will create a Utopia!. Goku Black like Naruto, Lemons.


**Chapter One: A New Dark Enemy**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or Anime themes I might use.**

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was widely known as a strong and beautiful place to live in. Known for its large and wide quality of large trees ‒ larger than any normal tree, due to being created by the famed and incredibly powerful Hashirama Senju ‒ and holding births of large numbers of famous and strong shinobi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru ‒ the Three Sannin (the only shinobi below Kage known to go toe-to-toe with Hanzo the Salamander himself, and live to tell about it)

Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash

Kakashi Hatake

Itachi Uchiha

There were just a few of the famous shinobi given by Konoha. For this, Konoha was placed as the most powerful of the Five Major Hidden Villages in the Elemental Nations...

However, no longer this that fact hold any truth.

Now, Konoha, once peaceful and filled with friendly faces, was nothing but ruins.

Buildings either shattered to pieces or in the state of instability and ready to crumble under its own weight. Pillars of smoke rose high into the sky by roaring flames, covering the once blue sky in a blanket of blackness.

Streets were empty of life, only having either dead corpses, or skeletons of men, women, and children.

Popular attractions laid in ruins, the Hokage Tower ‒ place of power for the leader ‒ was nothing more than a pile of rubble. The Hokage Monument, once being the large mountain at the back of the village, holding large stone faced of its past and current leaders, was now shattered, a massive sized hole located right in the middle.

Konohagakure had been destroyed. With no signs of survivors...

Or so it would seem.

Down in the empty streets, a figure could suddenly be seen. Shooting out in a blur, it zoomed across the streets, going from one building corner to the other. Soon, two more blurs followed the second one.

The three stopping in their tracks, hiding in the comfort of the shadows, one narrowed their eyes, looking around cautiously.

"Do you sense him?" One of the latter two asked their leader of the group. Being a sensor, it was incredibly useful, especially given their situation.

The first person continued to sense out for his energy signature, but could not find it. However, that only made him even more tensed. "No. We'll need to be quick."

The other two nodding, they quickly shot out of the shadows, heading toward their destination.

Their target? A small food market in the food district of the ruined village. It had served as the survivor's food storage for some time. They had been unable to take everything with them when they were forced into hiding, and could not grab everything without drawing attention, and so were forced to make multiple trips to and back with small amounts of supplies to feed their fellow survivors.

What had once been a population of over hundreds of thousands, had greatly decreased since the attack. Now, numbers reigned in the hundreds. Men, women, and children, most of which were only civilians with only a few shinobi, had been forced to take shelter underground. They had luckily found the now abandoned ROOT Anbu base, formerly belonging to the deceased Danzo Shimura. With only a handful of shinobi left to provide protection, all others having been killed, they had to be careful when out in the open.

Shooting from corner to corner, the three shinobi got closer and closer to their destination. They made sure to keep their chakra levels down and undetectable in case he was close by.

After what felt like tenseful hours, the three finally got to the store. Looking around cautiously, they entered. "Alright, grab all that is needed and fast so we can get out of here." The leader ordered, getting nods from the two. Goings around the store, the shinobi grabbed any canned food and box small enough to carry and placed them in the bags they had with them. They could not use sealing scrolls, in the fear that the pulse of chakra would be detected by him and make him appear.

They could not have hope to be able to even last a second against him.

After a few minutes, the three gathered back together at the entrance. "You have everything required?" The leader asked, with the two nodding. "Alright then, let's g-" He suddenly stopped, his spine freezing. The two shinobi saw this and got nervous.

"Iruka-senpai! What's wrong?!"

Iruka Umino, chunin and former academy instructor, did not respond. Merely narrowing his eyes in concentration. Eyes widening, he cursed. "SHIT! IT'S HIM!" Before the other two could respond...

BOOOM!

It happened so fast, in a blink of an eye. One second, Iruka was cursing in anger, the next...the store they were in exploding. Bursting in a large blast of fire. It was only by a great miracle, that the three survived, only being sent flying from the explosion. Crashing and skidding through the ground, the three got up with a groan. Looking up, they looked at the place where the stood once stood, now being nothing more than a crater, no rubble of any kind. Just a large blazing flame.

Iruka gritted his teeth, as he raised his head up to the sky, where the clouds began to move, spinning around in one spot, a gaping hole in the middle. Thunder rumbled loudly as the clouds sparked. The other two shinobi looked up as well, their expressions that of immense fear.

"I-It…IT'S HIM! IT'S KURO!"

The clouds began to spin faster and faster. Suddenly, they came crashing down, their speed going so fast, they began a tornado. It crashed down in front of the shinobi, a large force of wind blasting out. The shinobi shielded their faces with their arms, protecting them from the harsh winds, while sending chakra to the bottom of their feet to try and stick to the ground, and not get sent flying off.

Through his arms, Iruka glared at the tornado. Inside it, one could see a shadowed figure standing at the centre. The only thing visible of them were their shape and brightly glowing eyes. Their colour a deep crimson, similar to that of a demon's.

The shinobi tensed, knowing that if they were forced to fight 'Kuro', there was a high chance they would die.

Soon the tornado dispersed, showing the figure inside. The person stood on top of a lone pole, dark blue eyes looking down at them with an impassive look. The person was a young male, looking to be around 18. He had a slightly pale complexion, not enough to appear sick, but a healthy light shade. He had dark, midnight black hair in a spiky mane, reaching down to his shoulders, with two bangs on either side of his face, reaching his chin.

He wore a dark grey gi vest, with a long-sleeve black undershirt, with the collar open showing a necklace with six black magatama tomoes around his neck. Black baggy pants, and grey sandals. Around his waist was a red sash. He had green jewel earrings.

"K-Ku-Kuro!" One of the shinobi whimpered in fear. Not that Iruka could blame him. Kuro was currently the strongest being on the planet, with the deaths of the kages, the sannin, and the only one who could have actually stopped him, was gone.

However, as he started at 'Kuro', he felt a pang of emotions hit him. Hurt, sadness, and betrayal. Why?

Because he knew 'Kuro'. How could he not? After all, this was someone he used to teach. Someone he had once considered a younger brother. He could recall the days and nights where he would take the younger boy to the ramen stand. Where he would listen the boy talk about becoming Hokage and the strongest shinobi in the village. This was before became the monster known throughout the world as 'Kuro'. Where he has used to be known as...

"Naruto..."

The now revealed Naruto, looking at the scared-shitless shinobi, rolled his eyes to Iruka. He smirked. "...Kon'nichiwa, Iruka-sensei..." The way he spoke the title had a mocking tone to it. Iruka sighed, taking out a kunai and holding it tightly.

"Kotetsu! Izumo!" He called, snapping the former 'eternal guards' out of their dazed. "Keep going! I'll try and hold him back!" The two looked at him like he was insane.

"But Iruka-" They tried to protest, but Iruka would not have it. While they may have been equal in ranks before, in the time since the Fourth War, and Kuro's attack on the world, Iruka had ground and changed immensely, now becoming ANBU level in skill.

Not that it might do much against Kuro.

"No buts! The food needs to be delivered to base! Now go!" He ordered, not taking his eyes of Naruto, who did not move from his spot. The two chunin frowned, not wanting to leave Iruka alone to face this monster, but had no choice. With a mental prayer to the scarred man, they shot out, heading in the direction of the base's entrance.

Naruto looked after them.

"Do you really think I will allow you to escape?" He asked. However, Iruka moved and blocked the way to the two.

"Forget it Naruto! If you want to get to them, you will have to get past me!" He declared, getting in a stance. However, Naruto just smirked.

"GAH!"

Eyes widening when he heard the scream of pain, Iruka snapped his head around to look behind him. He saw Izumo on the ground, a metal pole sticking through his back. "Izumo!" Iruka shouted in panic. Naruto then turned to the shocked Kotetsu, his eyes flashing red.

"Amaterasu"

Iruka watched in horror as Kotetsu was suddenly set ablaze in black flames, the man shrieking in pain as he dropped and rolled over the ground, trying hard to put the flames out, to no avail. Within a minute, he was dead, his form now a pile of ash.

"Pathetic Ningen..." Iruka turned shaky, horrified eyes back to Naruto, who had a bored expression on his face. "Did you actually believe I would allow you to leave with your lives?"

Iruka didn't say anything, what was there to be said? closing his eyes waiting for death Iruka had flashes of all his loved ones from his parents, his wife Anko and even Naruto when he was just an innocent child 'Goodbye everyone...I'm sorry Naruto, that I wasn't there when you needed me'.

Naruto pointed his palm at Iruka as a black ball of energy swirled to life "Farewell Iruka Umino..." there was a blinding flash of light when it settled down it showed scorch marks were Iruka was standing.

Naruto looked at the detection the survivors were going to go, with a dark smile Naruto took off to the skies.

"Soon the world will be perfect! Ningen of this world will cease to exist and I will finally have the Utopia we dreamed about Kaguya..."

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he walked through the cave, that held the survivors of Konoha. Ready to bring his justice and wipe out the last of the perquisites that were Ningen.

Anko Umino looked at the ring on her finger with tears in her eyes as she knew Iruka wasn't coming back "Run!" Ank ran out of her makeshift cottage to see the camp being engulfed in flames.

"It's Kuro!" Anko saw Naruto walking through the camp, killing anyone how came close. Anko grit her teeth in rage as she saw the man that brought the world to its knees. Anko knew what she had to do.

"KURO!" Naruto turned his attention to the wife of the deceased Iruka. Naruto allowed a smile to grace his face as he slowly walked towards Anko.

"Hello Anko" Anko's glare was so strong it could have burnt two holes into Naruto's head.

"I''m going to make you pay for all the suffering you have caused!" Naruto laughed.

"Ahahaha" Naruto tilted his head to the side with a grin "How do you plan on doing that?"

Anko went through over fifty hands seals when she was finished a ghostly figure emerged behind her "Shiki Fūjin!" As soon as she said those words a hand went through her stomach pointing directly at Naruto.

 _ **"What do you want from me Ningen?"**_

 _"Shinigami-Sama, please kill the monster before me!"_ Shinigami, paused as it thought about her request.

 _ **"He has to much power for me to kill-"**_ Ank closed her eyes in defeat until the Shinigami continued **_"But I can banish him from this realm"_** Ank closed her eyes as she thought over what she could do. Send him away to a place where he could kill innocent people with a chance that someone else could kill him or give up.

 _"Do it, Shinigami-Sama!"_ A black ball of energy appeared in Shinigami's hand as it charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he effort dodged the attack.

"It seems you failed to kill me again, Anko" Naruto frowned when he saw Anko smirk.

"It wasn't supposed to hit you" Naruto raised a brow, turning he saw a black-purple portal swirling around. Naruto grunted as he was struck in the back turning he saw the Shinigami's second hand backing away. Unknown to Naruto a symbol was glowing on his back causing the hole to try and suck Naruto in.

"What?!" Naruto yelled as he was being pulled back hard. Naruto looked eyes with Anko as she settled on the last hand seal for the fireball jutsu.

"So long motherfucker!" Naruto grunted as he was struck by the fireball and sent through the portal. Anko smiled even as he soul was ripped from her body. Falling face first "I'm...coming...Iruka..." Anko closed her eyes with a smile on her face as the menus known as Kuro was banished from their world.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto growled as he slammed into the ground, standing up he was surprised to see he was on a battlefield. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his beloved Kaguya fighting against a young man with black hair and himself. Naruto clenched his fist as he watched the entire fight even when in Kaguya's dimension. '"Those filthy Ningen! sealed _my_ queen!" Naruto would have stopped the fight but the Shinigami made it so the portal sealed off his power for a limited time. He was as strong as Madara before he absorbed the juubi "Just you wait, Once I get my power back I will save you Kaguya..." Naruto swore but in the mean time Naruto would watch and see what his doppelganger would do.

Years went by and Naruto can honestly say he is disappointed with his counterpoint. He had the power to change the world but he put his faith in people who would kill him if given the chance. He was a fool in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto decided enough was enough. He will start his plan. The Zero mortal plan.

* * *

 **Konoha**

Naruto was floating above Konoha with a dark smile on his face, pointing his hand at the village. He let out a barrage of blasts attacks that started destroying random parts of the village, killing a lot of people. Floating down to stand on a half destroyed building, watching the chaos.

Civilians were screaming in panic, Shinobi were flooding the area looking for their attacker. Bolt and his team arrived looking for the attacker like everyone else. Seeing someone standing on the nearby rooftop watching with a smirk. Bolt ran up the building hoping to see who the attacker was, once he reached the roof he called out getting his attention. As the figure slowly turned around Bolt and his teammates looked in shock and horror.

"T-Tou-san?"

"Seventh-Sama?"

"So...You're his child" Kuro Naruto mused

"Tou-san what's going on? why are you dressed like that?" Kuro Naruto slowly approached them with a dark smirk on his face but jumped back to dodge fireball sent at him, Sasuke landed in front of them with his sword drawn.

"Stay away from him this isn't Naruto!" Sasuke glared at him Sharingan activated.

"What are you talking about Sensei?" Bolt asked

"He looks like Naruto and has similar chakra to Naruto but isn't our Naruto" Kuro Naruto started to laugh.

"Hahaha You're right Sasuke I'm not you're Naruto but I am still very much Naruto. So not to get confused you can call me Kuro Naruto or just Kuro" Disappearing Kuro Naruto threw a kick at the back of Sasuke's head, Sasuke brought his head down just in time.

Pointing his hand at the group he fired a blast, Sasuke intercepted quickly coating his sword in the flames of Amaterasu, Sasuke tried striking Kuro. Kuro had his hand covered in the flames of Amaterasu as he blocked Sasuke's sword strikes.

Stuck in a stalemate the flames of Amaterasu curling around them jumping back Naruto gave a laugh "I haven't had fun like this in a while Sasuke Uchiha"

Pointing his hand at Sasuke, Kuro Naruto fired a barrage of energy attacks, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he started to run and dodge.

Sasuke saw energy blast heading his way knowing he can't dodge he activated his Rinne-Sharingan, with a yell of "Shinra Tensei" he repelled the attack.

Kuro Naruto had an amused smile on his face as he got a good look at Sasuke's eye "You don't honestly expect that eye to change anything do you"

Kuro was surrounded by a giant white light, when it died down it showed Kuro in his version of the Sage of Six paths mode, instead of Yellow, he had purple colour surrounding his body but the markings were a reddish black but his hair was pink and he had a flowing aura the same as his markings, he also had Ten Truth-Seeking Balls instead of Naruto's original nine.

"Let's see you last against me now Sasuke Uchiha" Kuro roared as he appeared in front of Sasuke, throwing a kick that would have destroyed his rib Cage had he not used Susanoo to block most of the attack, it still sent Sasuke flying.

Using a Susanoo hand to slow him down, Sasuke looked up to see Kuro gone. Feeling someone tap his cheek he froze in place, looking over his shoulder he saw Kuro standing there with his smirk still in place.

A palm thrust to his lower back sent him skipping across the ground until he slammed into a building.

One brave shinobi yelled "Protect Uchiha-Sama!" a heard of Shinobi ran at Kuro firing jutsu, throwing weapons or straight up trying to fight him in Taijutsu but they all failed in the end.

"You Ningen are nothing but filthy creatures that need to be destroyed..." Kuro summoned two of his Truth-Seeking Balls into his hands, taking the form of Katana's, Naruto slashed and hacked his way through anyone who was foolish enough to get in his way.

Kuro saw Bolt running his way, falling out of his transformation Kuro dodged every attack thrown at him. Kicking Bolt he fired an energy blast hoping to kill the boy.

Sasuke seeing his student about to die appeared in front of him slicing the attack in half. Bolt had a relieved look but it left as quickly as it came. Kuro's hand pierced Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke coughed up blood as he stepped back holding his chest in pain, Sasuke heard the yelling of his wife and child as they came to his side "N-No run!" Naruto's hand started to get covered in the fire of Amaterasu.

"It was fun Sasuke but it's time for you to go to hell!" Naruto was going for a slash but was sent skidding back from an air palm. Looking up Naruto saw Hinata Uzumaki standing there with her bloodline activated.

Naruto had an evil smile, as he threw a pure black energy blast at Hinata intending to end her life. Lucky for there was a flash that slapped the blast away. Hinata looked up to see who saved her, and a smile graced her lips when she saw the loving smile of her husband. It was Uzumaki Naruto himself "Sorry I'm late"

Sasuke gave his famous "Hnn " as his wife healed him.

"What are we dealing with?"

"He calls himself Kuro Naruto" Naruto felt his eyes widen as he looked at his evil counterpart "He's stronger than anyone we've ever face. Be careful he has the Six Paths Mode" Naruto gave a nod as his body was evaporated in his own Six Paths mode.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Uzumaki Naruto.." Kuro whispered as he was surrounded by his sage of six paths mood.

"You're going to pay! You attack my home, attacked my son and best friend! Then you tried to kill my wife!" Naruto growled out as he started to shake with rage.

"Hinata wasn't it? I remember her from my world, she tried to talk me of my plan"

"Plan?"

"when I started my plan to erase every Ningen from this world" Kuro gave a grin at the memory "Unfortunately she was in my way. So I killed her, heh the look in her eyes when she die-" Kuro was cut off as Naruto slammed his fist into Kuro's cheek.

Kuro just laughed as he stood up with a mad grin.

Naruto growled "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS? ANSWER ME!"

"Because all Ningen need to die so this world can be a better place!" Kuro held his hands out by his side.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Kuro laughed as he gave a sinister grin "I'm looking at things from a far higher perspective than you. I've observed the truth of all living things in this Universe and I've come to the decision that Ningen must be added out of the equation. Out of which the Gods have created Ningen are their sole failure. In order to make this Universe into a beautiful Utopia, I must eliminate the Ningen in place of the Gods who refuse to admit their mistakes" Naruto looked at Kuro in shook.

"You insane bastard!" Naruto yelled as he transformed into his Sage of Six Paths, Kuro just crooked his head to the side with a smirk. Naruto gave a yell as he transformed into his own Sage of Six Paths Mode. Naruto grit his teeth as two of the truth-seeking balls flew into his hands transforming into staffs.

Kuro clenched his fists with a smirk "Well, what do you think of this colour? is it not beautiful!" Naruto just yelled as he charged at Kuro. Kuro laughed as he kicked Naruto away. Kuro gave chase after the Seventh Hokage.

Boruto watched with wide eyes as he saw the battle between the two "Tou-san..."

Naruto grunted as he was slammed to the ground, Kuro slowly walked towards his doppelganger with a smirk "Your a fool, the way you strive for peace is nothing but a joke"

Naruto growled as he stood up "What do you mean? the way for peace is with kindness! With love and our bonds we can overcome any hatred!"

Kuro just shook his head with a laugh "Death is a mercy for fools like you" Kuro clashed with Naruto forcing them into a stalemate "The only way to achieve peace is to kill all Ningen and then the world will be a paradise for all!"

Naruto yelled as he threw Kuro into the air, A gigantic fox made of yellow chakra and black markings appeared. Naruto created nine clones that each used a little of buujis chakra to create one massive ball of Chakra. Naruto yelled as he fired the ball that turned into a giant beam at Kuro. The attack was so strong it broke out the earth atmosphere and travelled through space.

Naruto was trying to sense Kuro chakra when a Kuro travelled through the chakra fox's body and slammed Naruto out into the ground. The two stared each other down one with a glare the other with an amused smile "I hope your ready Naruto...the fight has only just began!"


End file.
